


One of the strangest chance

by Feniks



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fiction, Fluff, M/M, Richlee - Freeform, love and sweet relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feniks/pseuds/Feniks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One interview can cause a huge disaster. Lee and Richard discovered this the hard way. In the end, may, however, call it a disaster? Maybe It is just a new beging for bothe of them and chance to do things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the strangest chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I want to say that this is my first work in English and please do not be too hasrh on me sweethearts. I have been always writing in Polish, but I want to improve my Enlish skills and I think its a good way to do that. So do not treat in too serious becouse I am just learing now :) Advise welcome and also I hope that somewhere is someone who wants to became my beta. It would be great <3
> 
> So, enjoy! And remember that is just a fiction and do not treat the plot series. Its may never gonna happened!

Everything went completely wrong. We thought it would be easy. Interview like many others. We just need to sit and taking for almost an hour. It seems like nothing specials. But we were so blind.

It was almost five when we appeared in station. Like usually they put make up on us and we were ready to start. Peter was very excited about it. Being honest I do not blame him. His movie are incredible and breathtaking. And it was a pleaser to be part of it.

We sat and Robert asked us few questions about the film. They named it like “Kings chatting”, because me, Lee and Luke was a part of it. I was being little tired of it. Of course I really love our work and Thorin, but in some point, a wanted to see England again.

I enjoy being Thorin. Even now, when we have done our work for months ago. That was probably the last time when I could “be” a dwarth.

I peeped and Lee and smiled. Working with him was an thrilling experience. I wanted to do it again. I still want to do it.

I was acting like always. I interrupted a few times and giggled. Cast have become my special family for four years since we stared The Hobbit.

“I prefer fantasy films to normal, but I though, everyone noticed it” Peter laughed.

“Costumes were marvellous”

“You enjoyed your long, blond hair, didn’t you? “ I asked when wanted to said about clothes. Do not get me wrong, I am not impolite, but sometimes it is not possible not to trick Lee about Thranduil stunning hair.

“ I really do” ha replied and glanced me. I knew that look, and I couldn’t help, but i just grinned. And it probably started a tsunami or some other catastrophes.

“ Being an Elvenking was awesome and also little anxious you know. Thranduil isn’t a simple character, you need to understand him and his past, what he been thought for this six thousand years.”

“ Do you think, you and him are very common?” presenter asked, and Lee smiled a little. He has got a really adorable smile. “ No, I think Lee Pace is pretty boring, and Thranduil is... intriguing. He is proud and _kinglish._ You know, when he is coming. He is tall and separated from almost every one. He takes good care of his elves.”

“ And what about his relations with dwarths?”

“Nobody likes dworths” Lee laughed and ran hand through his hair. “ I think everybody loves dwarf. Just, looked at me” I said with a huge smile. God, how much I love teasing Lee Pace, he is such a trickish person. I peeped at Luke, and he just made his face, like he would say to me: hey man, you really sound like a gay right now. That days I should have known to be more careful, but in some way I did not care. Me and Lee had been playing that game for so long and slowly I started to get bored of this. Sometimes I really wanted to kiss him or hug him in public place. We had decided, long time ago, that we kept our relationship in secret. Of course, our friends from Hobbit cast had known. Honestly, New Zeland had been a completely madness and we had spent crazy time together. There were no way, that others hadn’ t known about us. We had tried hard, but it hadn’t been enough.

Luke was always saying, that it was because I and Lee had smiled too much and couldn’t have focused when one of us had been around. But they were awesome friends and respected our privacy. Lee sent me a playful smile, I couldn’t have listed what Robert was saying. I was elated to be here whit him, even that it could end really bad.

“You became a family, don’ t you?” Robert asked us, or that was question which I noticed. We shacked our heads.

“ We spent a lot of time together and I must to say, that I love and appreciate all cast. So basically yes, we became same kind of freaking family” Luke replied with a big smile. He was always the one, who loved to talk to interviewer. “ Some of us improved our relationships or started a new friendship”

Yea, he was exactly looking at me, stupidly smiling. I smirked and sent him a look just like: _I am going to kill you after we end it you matherfucker_. I wasn’t looking at Lee, but I was sure that he was keeping himself from laughing. I knew everything about the person that had made me to fall in love with, few years ago. Robert was pacing to finish the interview and I was glad. I had enough for today.

 

*&*

 

“Rich”

Lee stood in the doorway to the room with a little smile.

“ What’s up babe?” I asked, looking at him from my book. Recently I became a little bit nerdy. I enjoyed a Charles Dickens novel, especially _The Tale of two cities._

“Remember when we decided to kept our relationships in secret at least for now” he asked and sat near to me on the sofa. I scrutinised him and smiled a little.

“ That was long time ago” I noticed, but I knew what Lee was thinking. We liked this state of affairs, but sometimes it was hard. I wanted to change it. I wanted to kiss my _freaking_ boyfriend in _freaking_ public place!

“ I know, but still we do not decided what or when we want to came out or something like that and..”

“ And what?” I asked rapidly and Lee just smiled a little, and said:

“ Just check the internet”

_Fuck_.

What the _fuck_ was that? I did not care what people said about me or thought about me, but Lee on some point did not want publicity. That made our relationships more personal and normal whereas everyone knew about us.

“ Its ridiculous!” I said after changing what internet had to say about last interview. Lee giggled and I must to said that he looked really pretty. He resembled Ned the Pie Maker. I enjoyed him in this role. He was so cute and adorable.

“ If you think its ridiculous, you should not check a tumblr sweetheart” Lee laughed and I just sent him a puzzling look.

“ Really? You still go on tumblr?”

“ Yea, its a funny from time to time check what people think about me”

“ You mean about us?”

Lee leaned toward me and whispered to my ear: “Thats almost the same”

“ So Elvenking what we are going to do with that?” I asked and peeked at him.

“ Now, Elvenking is going to have a little fan with conceited and small dwarf.” Lee smiled and sat on my lap, his legs wrapped around my waist.

“ And, from what I remembered he was under the charm of one of the most handsome elves. Oh, you had a big problem, when we must to record scene in my place, hadn’t you?”

He always did that! He knew how big influence he had on me. When we had been on the set of the second part we had a magnificent night, being honest it had been our first night together and after that we had to recorded this scene.

“ Shout up” I said and kissed him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments ale welcomed :) And now I am working on second part of it. :)


End file.
